memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
First officer
A first officer (aka executive officer, XO, and number one) is the second-highest ranking officer aboard a starship or space station after the commanding officer. They take command if the commanding officer is unable to. If the first officer is also unable to take command, the second officer is in charge, followed by the third officer, and so on. On ships assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, such as the , the first officer is concurrently the leader of the team. First officers by name *A captain who previously served as commander and first officer of the under Captain Robert Wright. *Commander Saffi Larsen of the USS Dauntless and the *Commander Samir al-Halak of the (2336-?) *Commander Sam Bowers of the (2381-current) *Commander Burgoyne 172 of the (2376-current) *Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit of the (2371) *Commander Chakotay of the USS Voyager (2371-2377) *Commander Domenica Corsi of the (2380-current) *Captain Willard Decker of the (2273) *Commander Quint Freedman of the (2377) *Commander Sonya Gomez of the USS da Vinci (2375-2380) *Major Kira Nerys of Deep Space 9 (2369-2375) *Lieutenant Commander George Samuel Kirk, Sr. of the USS Enterprise (2243) *Commander Martin Madden of the (2379) *Number One of the USS Enterprise (2251-2264) *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris of the USS Voyager (2378-current) *Commander Dakona Raal of the *Lieutenant Commander Data of the USS Enterprise-D (2369) *Commander William T. Riker of the (2361-2364), the (2364-2371) and the (2372-2379) *Commander Salek of the USS da Vinci (?-2375) *Commander Elizabeth Shelby of the (2367) and the (2368-2376) *Commander Lorna Simon of the USS Enterprise (2245-2251) *Commander Shundresh of the USS Enterprise (2245-2251) *Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise (2264-2281) *Captain Spock of the (2286-2293) *Commander Demora Sulu of the (2301-2311) *Commander Christine Vale of the *Commander Worf of the USS Enterprise-E (2380-current) *Commander Gilaad Ben Zoma of the *Commander Charles Tucker III, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (2151) *Sub-commander/Commander T'Pol, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (2151-2160) First officers by post * : Commander Sam Bowers (2381-current) * : Commander Elizabeth Shelby * **Commander Salek (?-2375) **Commander Sonya Gomez (2375-2380) **Commander Domenica Corsi (2380-current) *Deep Space 9: Major Kira Nerys (2369-2375) * **Lieutenant Commander George Samuel Kirk, Sr. (2243, MIA) **Commander Shundresh (2245) **Commander Lorna Simon (2245-2251) **Number One (2251-2264) **Commander Spock (2264-2270; 2273-2281) **Captain Willard Decker (2273) * : Captain Spock (2286-2293) * : Commander Demora Sulu (2301-2311) * : Commander Samir al-Halak (2336-?) * : Commander William T. Riker (2364-2371) **Lieutenant Commander Data (2369) * **Commander William T. Riker 2372-2379) **Commander Martin Madden (2379-2380) **Commander Worf (2380-current) * : Commander Elizabeth Shelby (2368-2376) * : Commander Burgoyne 172 (2376-current) * : Commander William T. Riker (2361-2364) * : Commander Quint Freedman (2377) * : Dakona Raal (?-2376) * : Commander Gilaad Ben Zoma (2333-2355) * : Commander Christine Vale (2379-current) * **Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit (2371) **Lieutenant Commander Chakotay (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris (2378-current) *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) **Commander Charles Tucker III (2151) **Sub-commander/Commander T'Pol (2151-2160) First officers by year *2151 - Commander Charles Tucker III of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) *2151 - Sub-commander/Commander T'Pol of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) *2243 - Lieutenant Commander George Samuel Kirk, Sr. of the *2245 - Commander Shundresh of the USS Enterprise **Commander Lorna Simon of the USS Enterprise *2251 - Number One of the USS Enterprise *2264 - Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise *2273 - Captain Willard Decker of the USS Enterprise *2286 - Captain Spock of the *2301 - Commander Demora Sulu of the *2333 - Commander Gilaad Ben Zoma of the *2336 - Commander Samir al-Halak of the *2361 - Commander William T. Riker of the *2364 - Commander William T. Riker of the *2367 - Commander Elizabeth Shelby of the *2368 - Commander Elizabeth Shelby of the *2369 - Lieutenant Commander Data of the USS Enterprise-D *2369 - Major Kira Nerys of Deep Space 9 *2371 - Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit of the **Commander Chakotay of the USS Voyager *2372 - Commander William T. Riker of the *2375 - Commander Salek of the **Commander Sonya Gomez of the USS da Vinci *2376 - Commander Burgoyne 172 of the **Commander Dakona Raal of the *2377 - Commander Quint Freedman of the *2378 - Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris of the USS Voyager *2379 - Commander Christine Vale of the **Commander Martin Madden of the *2380 - Commander Worf of the USS Enterprise-E **Commander Domenica Corsi of the USS da Vinci *2381 - Commander Sam Bowers of the External link * Category:Titles